


Anxiety

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, like I can actually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie's (F!SS) anxiety returns at the worst time possible, bur Piper is there to make it better. She always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

Stevie hated herself. While preparing to go and raid The Institute with the The Railroad she slipped into a panic. No one seems to notice so she pretended that she was fine. No one but Piper anyway.  
The reporter sat down next to her friend and resting a hand on the small of her back. "You okay Blue?"  
The Vault Dweller nodded uneasily. "Wh-when i was younger I had anxiety. Figured I had gotten rid of it... I guess not."  
Piper's face worried. "Are you going to be okay?"  
Stevie didn't answer. She focused on calming her erratic breathing. She tried to do what she did every time this happening in middle school but it had been too long. She ws sure to draw attention to herself if she didn't get this in check.  
She felt lips on her ear. "Hey, hey. Come back to me Blue. Stevie?"  
She wasn't in the main room of The Railroad headquarters anymore, instead she was in the catacombs. Piper had a clutch on Stevie's waist, like she was trying to keep her connect to the Earth.  
"Piper?"  
"Blue you can do this. I'll be with you every step of the way. The Institute won't win this."  
She nodded, head slowly clearing of doubt. She was now just pissed at herself. She was so close to getting "better."  
"Hey Blue... I lost you again didn't I?"  
"What? No you didn't."  
"Don't lie to me." Piper's expression softened. She's so beautiful. "I love you," she offered like she had to make up for something.  
Stevie rested her arms around Piper's neck. "I love you too."  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a sort of "everything feels wrong I should curl up and die mood" lately but I still wanted to try and get something out there for once. Sorry if it's horrible.


End file.
